Long Road Ahead
by NaruKibaOMG
Summary: Tsunade Needs her Jelly donuts, AND FAST! So she has Shizune all her fastest runners to retrieve them. but they see a Hot Spring resort, and get... Sidetracked... Yaoi MaleXMale Hard Lemon!


A/N: I hope you Enjoy this! and FYI I am not abandoning my other stories, just need to come up with some ideas.

**Long road ahead**

"SHIZUNE! GET ME NARUTO AND SHIKAMARU! NOW!" " Y- y- yes milady!"

"what is it lady?!" Naruto asked annoyed "Did you just get out of bed Naruto?" Shikamaru asked jokingly. Naruto mumbled "Well if you really want to know, I've got a mission for the two of you, you're going to the land of lightning to pick up a shipment of rare boysenberry Jelly donuts!" Tsunade announced "WHAT! Jelly Donuts!?" Naruto yelled "Why us?!" Shikamaru asked annoyed "For one, Jelly donuts because I LIKE THEM AND WHEN I DON'T HAVE THEM I GET ANGRY! And two because after reviewing reports, and doing some calculations, you two are the fastest runners in the leaf village." Tsunade said "R - really, Us? I'm flattered" Naruto said "huh" Shikamaru acknowledged the comment. "What a drag, let's go Naruto"

"Well Shikamaru It's a Long road ahead!" Naruto said as they went through the front gate of Konoha Village. "Yea it is, Let's go" Shikamaru replied. And they ran!

They were halfway there, after running non-stop for 2 days, when they ran into a random hot spring on the side of the road. "Hey Naruto, We've been running for a long time, I think we deserve a break, right?" Shikamaru said "yea totally! I'm so ready for this!" Naruto exclaimed and he ran in, leaving Shikamaru to catch up. "I'll check us in!" Naruto yelled back as he entered

"COWAAABUUNGAA!" Naruto screamed as he jumped into the springs "ahh jeez Naruto, you're so hyper" Shikamaru said as he calmly entered the springs. "I'm so glad we got a private spring I hate bathing with people I don't know." Naruto said "Yeah It's such a drag!" Shikamaru said. Naruto closed his eyes and leaned against the edge of the pool, and without him noticing Naruto's Cock slowly floated up out of the water, until a whole 2 inches were visible "Naaruto!" Shikamaru was about to say, but instead he stared at it, and he got really hard himself. "hey uhh, Naruto I think I'm done soaking for today, I'm going to go in and get .o bed." Shikamaru stated nervously "k I'm gonna stay here awhile." Naruto said

Shikamaru ran into their rented room and layed down on his bed without bothering to get dressed, he grabbed his now 6 inch hard dick, and he stroked it like there was no tomorrow, He couldn't get the image of Naruto's big dick out of his head. Shikamaru bent over and sucked the tip of his own cock, because his hand couldn't even complete him, he went back to using his hand for a minute when Naruto walked into the room, in all his naked glory which made Shikamaru explode and cum flew every where. Some landing in Naruto's hair and face, and some on his futon, and all over his own as well.

"Oh fuck! Shikamaru! What the hell, why were you beatin' your fuckin' meat!" Naruto screamed, but started laughing halfway through. "I- I got horny, and, uhh..." Shikamaru suddenly realized his cock was exposed to Naruto and the rest of the world. "OH SHIT!" Shika yelled as he turned beet red and covered up his softening erection. When all of the sudden, he realized Naruto was also fully unclothed. "Naruto!" he looked away and closed his eyes "why didn't you put your clothes on!" Shika asked nervously. "Well, I saw your clothes were still in thee basket, so I thought, ehh, why should I bother! I guess I should have expected something like this!" Naruto answered "oh well ok... I guess that makes some sense..." Shika said

"Hey Shika, If you can't tell by my enormous erection." Shikamaru looked over at Naruto's 6 inch (yes the same size) erection. "I'm super horny too, and I can't just take care of it here, and there are people in the springs now. So would you be okay with me jacking off on my futon?" Naruto asked. Shikamaru was speechless, he just got a treat, now he gets a meal! "uhhh.. Yea that's ok, do you want me to look away?" Shikamaru wanted him to say no, but If he stared at it, Naruto would think he was gay. "No I don't mind" Shika was in ecstasies, he quickly focused his vision on Naruto's nice big dick, and took into account he had more pubic hair than himself. Naruto then grabbed his cock, and stared intently at Shikamaru's own dick that was rapidly re hardening. Naruto then started stroking his cock at a nice medium pace.

Shikamaru, realizing that Naruto wanted a show as well, reached down and started stroking his own manhood. Moaning and panting filled the room, both Ninjas were using Shikamaru's cum as lubricant, because, well it was fucking hot, yea... soon, Shikamaru was almost finished, he was going faster than ever, when out of no where Naruto came up to him and kissed him deeply on the lips, this made Shikamaru instantly jizz straight up into the kiss. In turn Naruto came straight up too/ They continued Kissing deeply for many minutes, constantly swapping each others saliva and cum between their mouths.

Shikamaru broke their kiss, and said "Naruto, I've wanted to do this for so long!" then he pushed Naruto down on the bed and spread Naruto's legs. Shikamaru bent down and took Naruto's (AGAIN) re-hardening dick into his mouth and give it the most attention he had to anything in his whole life. He licked the head, tickled his balls with one hand, and massaged his firm ass with his other. Naruto was too far gone, he forgot where he was, what he was doing, all he knew is that Shikamaru was sucking his cock, and that was something he couldn't deny, that he enjoyed more than anything else in the world.

Naruto was reaching his limit, he already blew 2 loads in the past half hour, and he felt he was going to blow alot more, and more than just cum, hew was going to blow Shikamaru. "Shi- Shi- Shikamaru!" Naruto screamed as he blew his load inside Shikamaru's wet mouth. Shikamaru crawled over to Naruto's face and kissed him with the cum in his mouth, giving Naruto another taste of himself, they kissed for a few seconds before Naruto took all the cum in his mouth and swallowed it, he was ready for his turn.

"L- lie down Shika!" Shikamaru understood what was happening and he fell back on the bed ready for his lollipop to be sucked on. Naruto first licked the Cum off of his cock from before, then went down on his Popsicle, he gave it the same, if not more attention than Shika did. Shika didn't last as long but that was fine, Naruto was ready for the next part.

Shikamaru came hard into Naruto's mouth, He tried to swallow as little as possible, as this was needed for other things. When Naruto had milked the last drop of Shika's man milk he grabbed Shikamaru's body and rolled it over to the other side, and pulled Shikamaru's cheeks apart, Shikamaru was confused but excited. Naruto put his face to Shika's hole and spit all the cum he had in it. Shikamaru moaned softly, as Naruto massaged the semen into his tight asshole. "Naru, is that for what I think it is!?" Shikamaru asked excited. "Yes Shika, I'm just getting you ready!" Naruto said mischievously. Shikamaru moaned every time Naruto moved his fingers in him. "You're prepared enough now" Naruto said grinning, looking back at his work. "how do you wanna do it?" Asked Shikamaru "Lay on the bed and put your legs around my shoulders! Then I'll fuck you like there's no tomorrow!"

Shikamaru did as he was told, and finally Naruto got into position, with Shikamaru's legs around his shoulders. Naruto didn't give any warning, he just put his cock head up to his entrance and plunged headfirst. Shikamaru screamed in pain, but he slowly got used to it as Naruto started thrusting his cock in and out. He started slowly at first, and sped up every few minutes when Shikamaru asked him to.

"Faster!" Shikamaru screamed in pleasure. Naruto tried to go faster, but he simply couldn't he was at top speed. "Shika! You're going to have to start thrusting into my cock if you wanna go faster!" Shika understood, so he lifted himself up with his hands underneath him, and thrust himself into Naruto repeatedly. Soon they worked out a smooth rhythm. They fucked for hours on end, if I had to say a specific time, I'd say about 6 hours, sometimes Naruto would grab Shikamaru's cock and jack him off a little, to make sure he was fully satisfied.

"Shika! I'm gonna, cum!" Naruto screamed. Then he came. He came like a Flood. It was so much that Shikamaru's ass was overflowing, so Naruto pulled out to blow his load all over Shikamaru. He sprayed his cock like a fire hose, and he didn't miss a spot. He sprayed all over His stomach, in his hair, all over his dick and balls, and he made sure not to miss his mouth, which also filled up quickly. Soon Shikamaru was covered entirely in a tick layer of cum, and Naruto still wasn't empty, So he lifted his cock up so he could have some too. Naruto ate up the last of his cum and finally finished. "Naa-" Shikamaru tried to say his name, but his mouth was too full.

Shikamaru swallowed as much as he could and said "Naruto, th- thank you." Naruto just smiled, and walked over to him, he started with his abs, they were covered the most. Naruto opened his mouth wide and drank up all of his own cum like it was ramen broth. But he saved the best for last, Shikamaru's abs, arms, legs, ass, and face were clean of cum. Last came His cock, Covered in Naruto's cum.

Shikamaru was very close to sleep, when all of the sudden he felt... Naruto spread apart his cheeks and positioned himself over Shika's dick, which was standing straight up at full mast. and all at once he dropped himself on it. "unhh!" Naruto groaned. "S- so that's what it feels like!" Naruto was grateful he had thought to leave cum on him as lube. "Wow Naruto! You just impaled yourself on me!" Naruto Smiled at him and started bouncing up and down on his friends rock hard cock.

It only took Shikamaru about an hour to cum, He was too exhausted and sore to do anything. So Naruto Let his ass fill up and then he quickly jumped off of it and went down on it so he could slurp down the rest of Shika's cum. When shikamaru finished cumming, Naruto pulled His cock out of his mouth, Then he realized "That was in my ass... Cool!

Naruto crawled over to Shikamaru and kissed him. "I love you too, Naruto." Shikamaru said, then they fell asleep in each other's arms.

They woke up the next morning, took a shower in their private bedroom shower, to clean up their hair, and well, y'know, the cum...

They checked out and left the spring resort. "Well, It's a Long Road Ahead Shika!" Naruto said "Mhmm" Said Shika, and they ran towards their destination... Holding hands the whole way.

A/N: WOW! This was probably my favorite story to write! It took me a total of 3 days, so, yea... Your Welcome! Oh, and sorry again for the lack of stories recently, I'll try to get some more up soon! -NaruKiba


End file.
